


Family's Bedtime

by Miloca



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hyungwon Jooheon and Changkyun are kids, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Hoseok and Kihyun put their son to sleep. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk do the same with their kids.





	Family's Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I can't forget how Jooheon cuddled so cutely with Hyunwoo on the beginning of Idol Radio, so that turned into a family fic. Hope you like it!
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

They had baby sitted their best friends' kids during the weekend and, since they and their son behaved well, Kihyun took them to the movies. Hoseok stayed at home to do some work he needed and hadn't being able to do yet.

It was almost 6pm when Hyunwoo and Minhyuk arrived to get their children, but Kihyun hadn't arrived yet, so Hoseok sat with them on the living room's couch to talk and wait. Hyunwoo sat at the far corner, with Minhyuk glued to his side and Hoseok was at the other corner.

They talked for a while, about meaningless things, until they heard the front door opening. Jooheon ran as soon as he saw his parents and threw himself over Hyunwoo, making his father smile and caress the hair of the 5 years old boy.

"Oh, baby, did you miss us?" He cooed.

"A lotest lot!" The kid answered.

Hyungwon, their other 5 year old kid, moved calmly, climbing over Minhyuk, that made faces while the child's bony limbs accommodated on him. Someone could think that Minhyuk didn't like it, but he loved, and as soon as Hyungwon was settled, his father hugged him tightly.

Kihyun smiled at his friends and finished undressing Changkyun's coat. His and Hoseok's 3 years old kid, instead of going to hug his father, went directly to his toys, so Kihyun went to the couch and cuddled with Hoseok, happy to feel his warmth enveloping him.

"How did it go?" Hoseok whispered in his ear.

"Better than I expected, but I'm tired." Kihyun, then, turned his attention to his friends. "How was your trip?"

Minhyuk, free from Hyungwon, that had gotten up to play with Changkyun, answered.

"Really well! We enjoyed a lot and rested too. You should do the same, we can take care of Kyun-ie."

"We want to, but we will wait for Kyun-ie to be a little older."

Minhyuk smiled, knowing exactly what Hoseok meant. It was tough to leave your kid, even knowing they would be well taken care of, specially when they're too young.

"Did they behave?" Hyunwoo asked, Jooheon still cuddling him.

"Yes! Don't worry, they were good boys. Of course they weren't angels all the time, but they behaved well. That's why I took them to see a movie."

"I'm glad to know. We should get going." He patted Minhyuk's thigh, he knew Jooheon would sleep soon if they stayed like that.

"Yeah, right. Won-ie, let's go home?" The kid just nodded and kept playing with Changkyun.

"I'll bring their things." Hoseok said, getting up.

He handed Hyungwon and Jooheon's bags to Minhyuk, since Hyunwoo had his arms occupied with their youngest. They went for the door and Kihyun gathered Hyungwon and Changkyun and took them with him. All of them went down the building to take their friends (practically family, actually) to their car. Hoseok took Changkyun in his arms and they said goodbye to the other family.

 

-*-

 

Back at their apartment, Hoseok turned to Kihyun.

"I'll give our boy a bath and prepare him to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll take a shower too and meet you at Kyun's bedroom."

They did as they said and Hoseok talked with Changkyun while bathing him.

"Daddy, Heonie and Wonie don't sleep here more?"

"No, baby. They went back home. They were here just while Hyunwoo and Minhyuk travelled." Hoseok was always amazed at Changkyun's serious face that the kid did everytime he had to think hard on something. "If you liked, we can combine another day for them to sleepover."

"Uncles travel again?"

"No." Hoseok giggled. "Your uncles don't need to travel for your friends to come. We can talk and choose a day. You can go over their house too, if you want."

"You and Daddy Ki too?"

"This is not the idea..." Hoseok said while drying the child. "But we can try this way first."

"What are you still talking about? It's almost past bedtime for one of us!"

"Kyun not sleep yet!" Changkyun said in the middle of an yawning.

"I see..." Kihyun winked to Hoseok. "Well, you can, at least, put your pjs on and we can talk more."

They took him to his bedroom, dressed the boy on his pajamas and tucked him into bed, sitting by each his sides. Hoseok started to talk about what he did while they were out and it didn't take 10 minutes for Changkyun to fall asleep. They waited for a few more minutes and, then, left him hugging his little wolf plushie.

Hoseok hugged Kihyun, when they were settled in their bed, and they talked in murmurs until they fell asleep too.

 

-*-

 

The car ride to home was full of noise between Jooheon and Minhyuk mostly, with Hyungwon answering one or other question, just like Hyunwoo loved. Surely his trip with Minhyuk had been excelent, but he missed the noise. (Even tho his husband wasn't quiet, it was different with the kids.)

They arrived home and divided the tasks.

"I'll go shower them while you organize their things, Nunu?"

"Yeah, it can be. I'll wait for you on your bedroom." Hyunwoo said, pointing to the boys, that giggled.

"Can Kyun-ie come here next time, Daddy?"

"Sure, Heon-ie! I will work this out with his parents."

"Can he sleep here like we did on uncles' house?"

"Yes! But I think he is a bit young for that yet, Won-ie. But we will see, okay?" The boy nodded. "Let's finish this and go to bed!"

Minhyuk took them to their bedroom wrapped in their towels and Hyunwoo was ready to help to dress the boys to sleep. After getting them ready, Hyunwoo sat by Hyungwon's side, while Minhyuk stayed with Jooheon. The couple sang lullabies, armonizing sweetly, until the boys fell asleep. They left the room, leaving a nightstand lamp on, and went to their bed, sleeping almost imediatly after lying down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
>  
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> You can buy me a coffee on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/miloca)


End file.
